The Merry Month of May
by Still Guarding Asses
Summary: Thirty one days of Volturi smut. PWP.
1. Aro-Caius: Mutual

_May is finally here and so I can finally get rid of all this fanfiction! For everyday of this May I will be posting a fanfic revolving around mostly Aro/Caius, but with some extras, consisting of mostly if not entirely smut! Hurray for may!_

* * *

Aro had never felt the pleasure of another mans touch without his own thoughts constantly being toyed with. It's bizarrely intimate, in a way. He's always so focused on what his partners wanted—what they _needed_ —from him.

To simply be left to his own thoughts. To be able to look at his lovers face and just see that and nothing more. Not his own face, nor the memories of others before him.

Just himself and Caius in the quiet of night; watching each other in a simple, yet pleasant tranquility. Caius's hand on his length, and Aro with his nimble fingers twisted inside himself. Their garnet hued eyes connect in a mutual relief of each other's devotion and love, a connection Aro can see even without his power.

Together they watch as one another reaches and succumbs to the slow and strung out waves of orgasm.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoy these, because there's 30 more of them to go. X :- D_


	2. Sulpicia-Athenodora: Tease

_Sorry this chapter is so short! There are still a little brief, I promise these will get a little meatier in coming chapters._

* * *

Athenodora's skin erupts with goose pimples, delicate hairs all over her body standing on edge with only the simple touch of Sulpicia's palms upon her hips; holding them firmly in place as plump lips left a trail down her sister's thighs, kissing at the rough edged of long-healed scars, before settling her mouth just inches away of where Athenodora craved her most.

The cool air of her breath tickled her opening, and Athenodora was left helpless to writhe and squirm in her seat, restrained by the unmoving grasp on her hips.

Thankfully, Sulpicia was never one to tease, and it isn't long before those lovely full lips of hers are finally upon her.


	3. Aro-Caius: Body Swap

Weeks went by and still no one could quite get used to Aro's dampened demeanor, or the way Caius's face was constantly bright with glee.

Aro grins, tracing mindless patterns into the softness of skin once his own, while Caius's mind reels; overflowing with snapshots of Aro—no, himself? Gods, he doesn't know anymore.

"I always wondered what it would be like to kiss myself."

"Such vanity…" Caius murmurs, but leans in to kiss him anyway.

* * *

 _Like I said earlier, I **promise** these do get longer! Thanks you guys for sticking around regardless!  
Ahah ha /cries/ __,,(,๑꒪⍘꒪๑),,,_


	4. Marcus-Caius: Awkward

_I've always wanted to write about clumsy, awkward sex, but I couldn't ever think of a way to write it. But then I thought about how Caius is supposed to be 5'9, and I always imagined Marcus to be super tall, and then this fic was made. And now here comes the decline in poetically worded chapters..._

* * *

While Caius is always eager to be in charge, there is only so much he can do when Marcus towers above him by at least half a foot, and outweighs him with a good amount of pounds.

But Marcus is easy to please, so when he lays back against the bed frame and lets Caius straddle his waist in a clumsy and mildly awkward way to get them both off, it is no water off his back.

Caius quickly realizes that their clothed grinding session perhaps wasn't the best idea; Marcus just laughs lightly, much to his pale brother's further disapproval. However he is anything but displeased as Marcus suddenly rolls them over; pinning Caius's wrists above his head with a single hand. The amused look still graces his features as he picks up where they left off.

Caius supposes it's a compromise he can live with.


	5. Marcus-Caius: If At First

_I felt bad about the previous chapter, so I tried to make up for it with this.. I've got a real soft spot for this pairing if you couldn't tell by now._

* * *

Of course he should've expected it. That a real, pulsating cock settled hot and slick inside him was going to be different from fingers or artificial length, no matter how pleasing either of those may have been. It didn't help that he was helplessly inexperienced, or that Marcus was bigger than anything else that had previously fucked him. So thick and warm, and Caius so unimaginably and deliciously tight.

Any charm of the act has been stripped away, Caius's face skewed in an overwhelming sense of pleasure, chest heaving with labored breaths, panting like he can't get enough air.

 _"Marcus..."_

"Is this okay?" He asks, nibbling lightly at the back of Caius's ear, wide palms tracing comforting patterns into the trembling underside of his thighs.

He can't find his words, they're lost in the midst of pleasure, and he doesn't dare speak in fear something other than his words will come out. If he wasn't so damn proud he would tell him that _yes, he's okay._ He's _more_ than okay. He's better than he's been in a long time, and all it took what his brother shoved deep inside of him.

He nods though, his eyes meeting with Marcus's as his tongue licks unknowingly at his lips—a habit he'd picked up on the rare occasion his nerves get the better of him, and Marcus leans in to kiss him. His lips are plush and tender, so calm against Caius's uncertain ones.

"Move." Caius moans, a command that instead comes out lewd and desperate sounding. If Marcus notices, he says nothing, though his hands grasp his thighs a little tighter as he pushes himself further in between Caius's spread legs.


	6. Athenodora-Aro: Gag

_I wish this was it for vanilla kinks I've written about. Unfortunately its really, really not._

* * *

"You realize this is an entirely pointless gesture?" Were Aro's words upon placing the little red ball of rubber into his mouth. It was true, if he so desired he could have the thin straps that secured the gag in place ripped to shreds in mere seconds. However,

"You really want to risk disobeying me?"

Athenodora's voice is sugar-sweet with smugness. Aro could play this little game of his, as she knows he is used to, but with her there would be consequences; and none that would work to Aro's favor.

Aro shakes his head in quiet compliance.

Athenodora grins, and afterwards when the two slim fingers that massage him become too much to handle—though his eyes rollback and his back arches off the mattress, for the first time Aro makes sure he is silent upon his release.

* * *

 _Please review! It fuels my need to sin. X_


	7. Aro-Caius: Tedious

_Back to Aro/Caius! I was supposed to upload this yesterday, but I forgot and then deleted the file like an idiot. Thankfully I have like 1,000 copies of the same documents, so it all turned out fine in the end._

* * *

"Beg for it."

Caius's mouth ran dry at his words, but he managed a scoff. "What?" He assumed it was a jest, to poke fun at his infamous temper as he had often liked to do, but after locking gazes with the older vampire's eyes he realized he was anything but joking.

"Gods, you are _infuriating_."

Aro smiled up innocently at him, "...And yet, you want me to make you come, is that right?"

"Yes." He panted, his eyebrows scrunching, and hands sneaking downward by their own accord, twitching with anticipation, willing to give himself what he wanted if Aro didn't hurry up and do it himself. "Please."

But Aro only tittered and shooed his wandering hands away, pinning them to his sides in an unbreakable vice grip. "Please...what?"

Caius growls at his words. " _Merda!_ " He hissed. His hips snapped up against Aro, desperate for any form of friction, but to no avail. Caius had half a mind to slap the smug grin off Aro's face, but the coiled desperation for release that had settled in the pit of his stomach made him reel back his anger, and bitterly forsake his pride. He locked eyes with Aro's waiting gaze and whispered, " _Please,_ " His voice was hoarse and came out more like a broken gasp. " _Master._ "

Aro's wicked smile lit up his face. He praises, "Good boy."

Caius sighs with relief as Aro _finally_ puts his mouth to a much better use.

* * *

 _Reviews are always appreciated! Getting feedback keeps me from being an anxious mess of a person, and I love hearing from you guys! Even if its just a few words it's very motivating. {Listen, I can try not to sound desperate, but we all know that I'm unsurprisingly, incredibly, and horribly desperate anyway.} X_


	8. Aro-Caius: Distraction

_Remember that Aro/Didyme fic I wrote, 'Taint', where I hinted at Aro a being unable to control himself after biting Didyme? Well, this is a continuation of that. Except, well, smuttier._

* * *

"Distract me. _Please."_

"Aro—"

" _If you don't I swear I'm going to go back there and rip my sister's throat out._ " Aro hisses, his position tensed against the covers of his bed, hair stuck to his face, irritated and shaking like an addict withdrawn from their fix. His eyes pitch black, and mouth smeared with his sister's blood, still fresh. Warm. _Human._

"You're not thinking clearly. It would be indecent—"

Aro scoffs. "I never realized you were so honorable." He pauses for a brief moment.

"Watch me, then."

Caius's mind draws a blank.

He can't even coherently respond before Aro flops onto his back, huffing in audible frustration as he pulls his leggings down to his ankles, his legs open to Caius's direct line of sight allowing rushed fingers to slip in between his thighs.

He doesn't even bother to look up at him as he mewls. " _Touch yourself_."

In that moment Caius doesn't know anything but to oblige.


	9. Aro-Caius: Massacre

_Notes: Contains gore and blood! Someone requested that I write more blood play. I feel like I might've pushed that a little to the extreme._

* * *

There is blood. So very much blood. Before a hot and flowing crimson river, now cold and damp; lifeless as it creeps through tiles and pools in the middle of the room. It stains the floors, the walls, their bared skin. Caius's hair once long and pale, now pink and stained with blood as it drips onto Aro's face beneath him.

They are _bathed_ in it.

Aro lies with his back to it all, skin slick and squeaking against wet tiles each time Caius shoves into him. It's clumsy, Caius struggling to find proper footing, his leather shoes doing him no favors as he slips multiple times on the crimson mess, but instinct rules over and somehow he manages.

There is blood in his belly, slicked inside the heat between his thighs as Caius moves within him, coating him inside and out, and yet Caius's hunger remains nowhere close to sated. His mouth is wild, lapping and drinking patterns from Aro's skin. It's not enough—not nearly enough, and with eyes as black as night Caius fucks Aro's lovely body long and hard, until red turns to white and they lay in their own mess of cum and blood, and they are too exhausted to even move.


	10. Athenodora-Caius: Careful

_So this pairing is so, so unimaginably overdue for a fanfic. I apologize for not having wrote this sooner, and that it is so brief._

* * *

If loving Aro was one thing, then loving Athenodora was another thing entirely.

Caius finds himself haunted by the mere thought of harming her, and when they can no longer stand to be apart any longer—he kisses her softly at her mouth, her neck, breasts, stomach, thighs, every inch of her and every movement is slow and calibrated, as though he will surely break her just like he breaks everything else he touches.

But Athenodora is resilient, and so very young and impatient, and Caius is none to protest as she slides herself onto him inch by inch, hair alight in the wash of candle light, and he's helpless but to wonder what it was he did that made him ever deserve her.


	11. Caius-Leah: Rival

_Here's something I wrote a year a go and touched up recently. Fun fact; I used to ship this more than any other ship._

* * *

" _Dog!_ "

" _Leech!_ "

They go back and forth, hurling names and insults at each other, until their petty jabs simply won't suffice anymore, and push comes to shove; _literally._

Their lips lock, and teeth gnash together. Leah's fingers tangle into Caius's messy snow hair, her height giving her an edge over him as she backed him into the wall behind them. Caius growls in defiance under Leah's grasp.

She bites him; claws at him, and he rips at her short black hair and tears at her clothes—as she does to him, until their nothing more than a raw, primal mess—Caius's fingertips bruising her dark muscular thighs as she pins him beneath her, straddling his waist and fucks him like the animals they are.


	12. Athenodora-Aro-Caius: Dominance

_I'm never going to write smut again after this month is over! I'm way too ace for this I feeel like I'm drowning in porn, oh dear lord. Anyway, here's more of said porn._

* * *

Caius struggles against Aro's weight, his back now pushed down into the mattress, but the way Aro's knees dug into his thighs, and his shoulders were forced down by usually gentle hands, any fight he had was left futile.

Though that didn't stop him from trying.

Aro knew he had him under his control, as his lips pulled into a playful grin. He took a twisted delight in seeing his brother, usually so confident and collected, as he twist and squirmed underneath him.

" _Caius…_ " At the sound of the faint whimper of his name, Caius stopped struggling just long enough to glance over to Athenodora, stilling completely when he saw her. Her legs spread apart and using the flat of her palm she caressed between her thighs.

The look in her eyes gave away her thoughts, lust filled and hooded, darkness pooling in around her dilating pupils. The look of want was not lost on him. She was so used to seeing him in control, as he was used to being met with pleads and praise. The feeling of submission was foreign to them both. She liked seeing him like this, being pushed around. She _wanted_ this.

Aro breathes into his neck, "Indeed she does."

* * *

 _Heads up for tomorrow, where fanfic hell begins and I kinkshame myself for the rest of the year._


	13. Aro-Caius: No

_Okay, let's just get this one done and dusted and out of the way forever._

 _I've been putting this and the next chapter off for a long time._ _This kind of shit is fly of Ao3, which is what I wrote it for, but this isn't Ao3, or tumblr, so instead it is just fucked up._

 _It's not even well written! It's just literal filth! So! We don't need to talk about this any of them hahahaha I am a bad person._

 _ **Anyway**. Please just pretend you didn't read this._

* * *

Caius steadies his breath and Aro has to force himself from giggling out loud as he watches him awkwardly attempt to cross his legs.

"Out!" The outburst takes the room by surprise, and several heads turn eyes wide to Caius. His head down and hands wringing the fabric of his pants so tight they nearly start to tear. His eyes now pitch black and utterly wild. "Get out! _Now!"_

The guards eye him in confusion, and he mutters, "There is something I must discuss with my brother in private." And they quickly take their leave without any further instruction, knowing better than to test their fair-haired master's infamous temper.

Legs wide open, painfully erect against strained trousers, Caius demands only one thing. " _Get it out_."

* * *

 **UM.** _Do you ever cringe so hard you want to die?_

 _The next few chapters are going to be like… **kind of heavy**? Mostly because I want to get all the nasty smut out of the way as fast as I possibly can so I don't have to feel like a sinful trash producer for the whole of May. _

_I promise these are going to chill out, but like, give it a few days maybe? Maybe just... ignore your notifications for a little bit? aHAHAHAhhH h! ! / sweats;;_

 _(Uploading this has taken me two hours and I want to die of embarrassment)_


	14. Aro-Caius: Why

_**Edit** : Guess who accidently updated this a day early like an idiot? Whoops, sorry. :I_

* * *

His face shoved hard into the bed sheets, mouth agape and brows furrowed, uncertain of whether he writhes in discomfort or pleasure at the wet intrusion that burrows inside him.

Even an ageless soul like himself, who watched countless deaths with glee and committed a life time of moraless killings, Caius questions the morality of the act he impends on.

Aro pulls back, removing his tongue in a swift moment that leaves Caius gasping. "Do you wish that I stopped?" He asks, genuinely.

For a long moment, Caius truly considers Aro's offer, but shakes his head. "No." He speaks, his voice high and strung out, sounds barely recognizable to even himself, and he's begging, suddenly. "Fuck, please, don't stop."

Satisfied, Aro leans in again, breath cold against open flesh as thumb spread his cheeks apart to his likings, and doesn't stop until Caius is coming by means of his tongue and nothing more.

* * *

 _I HAVE NO CHILL_.


	15. Aro-Caius: More Weird Kink

_Here's another thing that someone requested of me quite a while ago. I don't know a lot about binge kink, but I tried my best! Hope this turned out alright? Probably not, but what the hell? I'm already in WAY TOO DEEP WHO CARES AT THIS POINT, RIGHT?!_

* * *

"Caius!" Aro scolds, "Would it really be asking too much of you to be more gentle."

Caius grins into the flesh of Aro's neck, scoffing. "Usually you are the one begging for me to fuck you senseless. Why the sudden change?"

Rough hands reach down to caress over the stomach that spills over the edge of his waistband, taunt and full with a bloody meal still to settle. Aro groans lightly, gritting his teeth at the touch, which while wasn't overly careless felt heavy against the sensitivity of his abdomen. "It's not my fault you practically gorged yourself tonight."

Aro frowns," I was thirsty…" He says, lower lip sticking out in a pout.

Caius laughs, and instantly his touch is gentle and adoring. "It looks good on you anyway." He smirks, kissing him once more.

* * *

 _Dear lord, I swear this will be over soon._


	16. 16 Aro-Caius: Body Swap II

_I think we're in the clear! I uploaded all the gross chapters, and loathed by entire existence for a week, but now we are free to go bad to some good old fashioned vanilla smut™️! Here we go, folks! Thanks for sticking with me through all this!_

* * *

Experimentally Caius runs a hand down his chest, the subtle swell of breasts foreign under his touch. His fingers tracing along the edges of his nipple, the soft flesh seizing up immediately. Taking it between his fingers, tentatively rolling it between them at first as to adjust to the sensation, then kneading, his eyes falling shut as a moan builds in his throat. He was much more sensitive than he'd ever been in that area.

He does not still his hand when he finally peeks up, and notes that even with the very prominent arousal between his—no, _Aro's_ legs, hands held in front of him like he's speaking a payer, still watching on looking as flushed and wonder struck as ever.

Purposefully holding their gaze, Caius's hand started to creep down his abdomen, fingertips pressing into heat settled between thick thighs. His eyes clench shut and he gasping as the first of many moans falls from his lips. Hunching over as an entirely new found pleasure shakes him to his very core, never could he had expected to ever be so sensitive, and after the same predictability of his body for the past three millennia, it was a complete shock to his system.

An inferno ignites inside of him, consuming him, as nimble fingers begin moving at their own accord, like he's scratching an itch that just won't cease. As he collapses onto the flat of his back, unable to support himself any longer, he's only faintly aware of Aro's breathy moans coincide with his own.


	17. Sulpicia-Aro: Pretty

_Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! I'm sorry if I don't reply, it's not that I don't appreciate it, I've just run out of ways to say thank you! Ah! Anyway, here's some long overdue Sulpicia/Aro! I really need to write more for these two._

* * *

Aro moans, low and deep from his throat as Sulpicia slides the phallic-shaped object inch by inch inside him with one smooth roll of her hips.

Her hands come to cup his face, stroking his cheek in a sincere gesture as the couple takes their time to adjust.

 _Alright?_ Comes her thoughts through his mind. A precautionary, nothing more. They'd done this enough times. Aro nods, even though his remains shaken and heavy chested beneath her. Sulpicia smiles, and sets a steady pace. _In and out, in and out._

Aro's pink lips fall open in a silent moan, and Sulpicia has the sudden urge to kiss him. So she does.

"You're so pretty," She coos, this time aloud, "So pretty like this, falling apart in my arms. My husband. _My Aro_."


	18. Aro-Caius: Alpha-Omega

_What is this? Sex pollen? Alpha/Omega? Fuck or Die? I honestly don't know. Either way, a cult classic of fanfic tropes, so here it is in all it's pure fan-service-y glory._

* * *

Caius watches his brother at the foot of his bed, seeing his mouth moving but not hearing anything but the loud ringing in his ears as he lays gasping and writhing against linen sheets. Unable to concentrate on anything but the seething heat that tears though his abdomen and boils hot in his veins.

He doesn't even remember how he ended up with his legs spread wide and knees bent while a hand crept underneath his weight, not even having able to wait long enough to prep himself before his fingers were being forced greedily inside of him.

" _Aro,_ " He moans openly, chest heaving with unneeded breath, sobbing and writhing as his fingers twisted inside him, unable to appease the raging inferno in his belly. If he wasn't driven so absolutely mad with lust the sickening dizziness easily could've made him ill.

"Tell me what you want." Aro speaks as calmly as one possibly could, given the circumstances, though the answer is all but obvious at that point.

"I want you." He breathes, as if a dam had broken. "I need you. Fuck, Aro, your hands, your mouth, anything. _Please._ "

Caius doesn't have to ask him twice before Aro is at his side, hair pulled back and hands smoldering hot against his bare thighs, eyes immediately darkening at the sudden onslaught of maddening thoughts that have reduced his proud brother to this unrecognizable husk of a man, ravenous and begging, wanting absolutely nothing more than to be touched, claimed, and utterly _ruined._


	19. Aro-Caius: Memories

_The Aro/Caius streak will never end! Another exploration on Aro's power, and how others may exploit him for it. Specifically Caius._

* * *

He touches his hand when he returns home from nights away. It is only a simple gesture of formality, one Aro shares with everyone. From him there is never anything to hide.

On this occasion Aro wishes he could pretend he didn't see Caius's thoughts—that he wasn't standing motionless in a room full of people, that he had the time and privacy to prepare for the onslaught of crude memories that flood his mind as he takes his brother's hand.

The thoughts of him alone and bored, hand wrapped around his length roughly tugging himself off in some cheap motel bathroom. The fingers of his spare hand curling into a fist that easily shatters the tiles of the shower wall, warm water drowning his groans and blurring his vision as he comes into his palm.

Aro pretends he doesn't notice the knowing look Caius gives him as he takes back his hand and walks away.


	20. Aro-Marcus-Caius: Undone

"Try not to look so smug with yourself."

Caius lies across the sheets on his back, pale thighs clamped around Marcus's waist, "It cannot be helped, I'm afraid. Watching you take to cock like a virgin is so greatly satisfying." Marcus remarks in a voice that sounds far too smug for him.

" _Shut up_." Caius sneers, though it comes out choked. "Just fucking move already _-ah!_ " Caius gasps as is head falls back into the pillow, unable to properly comprehend the sensation of Marcus sliding inside of him inch by inch. His lashes flutter wildly as he heaves for breath.

"How did I let you _-mmph-_ talk me into this mess?" He pants, turning his gaze to Aro, who sat perched on the side gleefully watching the entire thing unfold in from of his lusting red eyes. "Do you even plan on joining? Or do you intend to remain gawking like an idiot?"

The response isn't immediate, and Caius's jeering words are left hanging in the air to the sound of nothing but his own exaggerated breath. Aro tilts his head in an almost curious manner, and though his smile remains pleasant his eyes sparkle with something darker.

His answer comes in a slow, deliberate drawl. "I want to watch as you writhe where you lay; trapped and helpless, nothing more than entertainment to my liking. I want to watch you bend and succumb to your rightful place beneath me, until there's nothing left to you but your moans and cries, exhausting every fiber of your being until you are nothing but the broken shell of the man you once were in my hands, and even the very slightest touch…"

He pauses to run a feather-light finger up the underside of his length, tips just barely nipping the skin yet causing Caius's entirety to arch back off the bed, twisting and groaning, metal cuffs straining as they dig into the pink flesh of his wrists.

Aro grins wickedly. "Has you coming utterly undone before me."

* * *

 _At some point I'll stop writing about Caius being fucked by Marcus, but today is not that day._


	21. Athenodora-Sulpicia: Exposure

_More of my girls being bad. ;- ) (Also shout-out to some crude wording. This is rated M for a reason..)_

* * *

The thought passes Athenodora's mind too little-too late that, perhaps, this may have been a step too far.

"Suli..." She half moans—half whispers, " _Gods, Suli, fuck..._ "

Sulpicia's wine-hued eyes shine with mischievously from where she sits, knees bare against the stone floor and hands pushing Athenodora's skirts above her waist, giggling quietly to herself before running the flat of her tongue against the wet of Athenodora's cunt.

She has to stifle another moan into the back of her palm, biting down hard on her tongue with eyes clenched closed, praying to whatever Gods there may be that she wouldn't be heard.

"There will be no point in this if you keep making noise like that." Sulpicia teases in-between mouthing her sex, looking up to raise a sly eyebrow at her.

On any other occasion that comment would surely follow with Athenodora's snide remark, but on the teetering brink of release staying quiet was now her top priority. For on the other side of the room were both Aro, Caius, and guard. To be heard; to be caught, both queens of Volterra, one upon the floor while the other stood with her head between her thighs would be quiet the appalling little scandal.

But she supposed that's what made it all the more exciting.


	22. Aro-Caius-Carlisle: Voyeurism

_Kay buckos, here we go again just like we did with chapters 13-15! The next couple of fics are going to be kind of heavy and very smut orientated, and not at all poetic or meaningful, or even qualify in any way as actual literature? It's really just porn at this point. But we'll be in the clear **after chapter 25** though!_

 _And then? It's just smooth sailing from there until the end of May. I promise. X_

* * *

Carlisle stands frozen in shock as he watches Aro and Caius buck against each other. Aro's hands are braced against the wall in front of him, his only support against Caius as he all but shoves him into the creaking table, driving into him from behind. The two coven leaders are both so absorbed in their pleasure they don't even notice Carlisle's completely distressed presence.

His breath hitches he watches Caius's hand move between his brother's legs and his fingers begin pumping in rhythmic movements.

He tells himself he should move – that he should leave. But his mind is reeling with panic, and he's left standing there, utterly helplessly and looking like a deer in the headlights.

Carlisle has little to no experience with anything of a sexual nature, and he knows even less about what to do about the throbbing heat that has settled itself snug in his abdomen. He doesn't even notice the rigidness in his trousers until they have already grown uncomfortably tight.

It's so taboo, and sinful, wrong and—

His body tenses as he watches, mouth slackened in awe as Aro suddenly peaks, a muffled cry escaping him as he spills himself into Caius's palm. Caius thrusts into him once, twice, three more times before swiftly following him over the edge.

In the midst of moans and gasps Carlisle manages to snap out of his trance to swiftly scramble out the room, desperately trying to smother the eagerness settled between his legs on the way out.


	23. Aro-Caius-Carlisle: Caught (Part II)

_A final continuation of the last chapter. Things get unusual... (You can blame this chapter on Penny Dreadful, as I was watching it when I thought up the idea for this fic)_

* * *

The door opens with a creek. "Aro? You had wished to discuss the possibilities of... of..." Carlisle cuts off immediately when his eyes meet the sight before him.

Both his masters, naked from the waist down—Aro with his thighs parted and wrapped hastily around Caius's waist, head and back against the flat of a table as Caius pounds into him.

Immediately Aro's eyes are drawn to him and he gasps—though it comes out lewd, hand bracing against Caius's chest, though his rhythm doesn't slow even slightly—not even seeming to notice, and if he does, he obviously does not care.

" _Carlisle!_ " Aro cries, his eyes frantically switching back and forth between his brother and the upside-down sight of Carlisle's silhouetted figure that stands petrified in the doorway. " _Caius!_ For heaven's sake, we are no longer alone!" Aro begs, twisting underneath Caius in an attempt to slow—but to no avail. His trembling hands take his face and force him to look up at the interruption.

Black eyes meet with gold, a predator staring down prey. Without so much as blinking, he turns his gaze back to Aro's mortified one, his thoughts speaking for him. _Let him watch_. He thinks before thrusting into him with more force and determination than he has in years, and Aro realizes then and there that they were not going to stop.

 _"Ah, ah, Caiu—ah! Wait! It's not—ah! Carlisle, don't_ — _! Please!"_ Are his last coherent words before his conscious dies out, and his voice becomes nothing but an opus of the strung out cries and moans of embarrassment lost to pleasure as Carlisle is forced to watch frozen from the side lines.

* * *

 _Note time! I have to point out that Caius absolutely planned for this to happen, and Aro absolutely knew before-hand through his power, and just played up the innocence card. (Though, his embarrassment was probably genuine.)_ _T_ _he humiliation of being caught in front of Carlisle is probably something that Aro would've fantasized about at some point, and Caius essentially loves the humiliation of both Carlisle and Aro, and by making them uncomfortable by any egotistical means possible._

 _Anyway! Thank you for reading, regardless! X_


	24. Caius-Aro-Marcus: Double

_I told you guys, its literally nothing but porn at this point. Whoops._

* * *

Beneath him is Caius, on his back, already hard inside of him. His rigid fingers dig into the soft flesh of his thighs with a strength that will surely leave bruises. Marcus sits behind him, face against his back and lips mouthing at the notches of his spine. His thick fingers have already pried him open, wide and waiting as he presses into him, and Aro lets him, sinking onto the seethe of his cock slowly, carefully.

He's overcome by the time he's settled at his base, gasping as though he might be drowning. He basks in the heavy feeling of both his brother's moving inside him, so full as he begins gently rocking himself back and forth between them.

Three minds shared within one, the individual passion and lust of each other's thoughts shared through every slight touch of bare flesh. He feels them, his brothers—feels their cocks as though they are his own, feels his body shared as they fuck into him, only separated by a thin wall of skin.

Thoughts, memories—everything and anything, all his and all at once. He is violently and helplessly overwhelmed, and though his release is all but ripped out of him through sobs and cries, for a brief moment three souls feel like they become a whole.


	25. Athenodora-Sulpicia: Taste

"Look at you."

Athenodora murmurs into the crevice of Sulpicia's neck, where her mouth occupies itself with sucking at oh-so-sensitive skin, while her fingers linger on the boundaries of her sex.

Her voice is low in her ear, "So wet, Suli. You're practically _dripping._ "

Sulpicia's stomach flips, her breath escapes her lungs, and she's left feeling like a little animal, raw and vulnerable, in the clutches of this hungry wolf.

Athenodora's laugh is like ice. "Surely this is not all for me..?" She teases.

A thin finger slides itself over her with an agonizing slowness, cold and unkind, though no true hard would ever become her, Sulpicia knows. The finger is promptly held in front of her face, soaked from top to bottom, before Athenodora brings the tip to her mouth and sucks it dry with one smooth ' _pop_ ' of her lips.


	26. Aro: Solitary

_Short one! I can't wait for May to end, dear lord, I'm never going to read smut ever again after this month!_

* * *

Aro squeezes his eyes shut, legs spread wide sat upon his knees, thighs trembling as he presses the sleek vibrating object in between.

The room is empty and quiet, no sound to be heard besides the soft sighs and mewls, accompanied by the dull hum of the buzzing toy. His toes curling and hips rolling, mind swimming with images of his brothers, his wife, even the narcissistic fantasies of himself.

In the moments of such rare peace and sobriety is where Aro finally brings himself to the glorious euphoria of release.

* * *

 _I may or may not have drawn fanart of this chapter.. Maybe it's on my tumblr? Will we ever know?_


	27. Marcus-Esme: Titles

_Time for some mushy stuff._

* * *

Their copulation is nothing unexpected.

Sweet Esme seeks rebellion after such a timid life, while Marcus seeks simplicity after a long weary painful one.

In that moment they do not have titles. She is not a mother, or a wife, and he bears no crown. They are nothing more than two lonely souls seeking the comfort of another.

They are both each other's escape.

The caramel-haired woman is surprisingly eager, wasting no time in removing her clothes before she's propping herself down onto his length, thick thighs clamping around his waist; a vignette of freckles and silver lines against warm colored skin, and her moans of release are everything of the sweetest music to his ears.


	28. Aro-Caius: Differences

Aro notices Caius's lingering gaze the moment he steps into the warm waters, red eyes stalking over his body—along the subtle swell of his breasts, but says nothing.

His family were all well aware of his physical differences from other men, but thought no less of him for it. If he said he was male, then that's what he was. Though that didn't stop the fact that he remained rather feminine in appearance. His hips were still wide, and his thighs still thick.

But Caius's attention wasn't residing with the lack of a cock between his legs, but with the fullness of his chest.

"What?" Aro inquires when the looks become too much, and for a second Aro swears Caius almost looks embarrassed—guilty even. But the look is gone in an instant, replaced with a look of desire as he moves from his place in the water to one that looms confidently before him. Now it was Aro who looked bashful under the unwavering look of Caius.

Pale hands emerged from the water's surface to caress his breasts with a feather-like touch, pinching at the little rose-pink nipples, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, slowly, causing them to harden into pointed little buds against his palm.

Aro's dark lashes flutter to a close, and Caius hums contently to himself. "Perfect."


	29. Aro-Caius: Premature

His orgasm comes to him as a surprise, sudden and ripped from him. He makes a pathetic, suffocated whine in the back of his throat, clawing its way from him in the form of several wild gasps. He grabs Aro's body by his shoulders, fingernails digging into his flesh and almost drawing blood, eyes squeezing shut and he comes hot, white streams against the inseam of his pants.

"Goodness," Aro's voice cuts through the thick air, face flushed with both amusement and arousal. He laughs, loud and unflattering. "Are you alright?"

He wants to be angry, to shove Aro's smug face to the ground and fuck him like he was supposed to, but his body is still rigid and shaking with the aftermath of orgasm, and even then the possibility is growing more impossible with each second as he gradually softens in his confines.

The coherence of his mind scrambles to find an excuse, that it had been some time, that it wasn't uncommon, and that he definitely was _not_ in the least bit embarrassed, but as he looks at Aro, whose eyes had filled with tears as he shakes with his poorly-concealed, he realizes he doesn't care. Mostly. A misconstrued, " _Fuck off,_ " and a hard shove to his shoulder is the only response he can manage.

* * *

 _Aro is an asshole, and I live for humiliating Caius. What's new?_


	30. Aro-Caius: Morning

_Thank you all so much to everyone that's reviewed so far! It's so encouraging and very appreciated, even if I don't reply to you directly! (im very shy and awkward lmao)_

 _Anyway, second to last chapter. We're so close now to the end guys! I almost feel sad it'll be over._

* * *

Aro's body lay against Caius's bare chest.

It had been hours. The sheets were torn and stained from the night before, but neither brother could bother disrupting the hushed moment of peace they had created together.

Aro tilts his head, letting the waterfall of black hair fall freely over his shoulder. Caius watches him with tired eyes.

"We really should get up," Aro's voice is hushed, his throat still tender from earlier. He preps himself up onto his elbows and takes in their surroundings. Pillows scattered, along with various items of clothing in a trail leading towards the bed. Somehow even the bedside lamp had been a victim to their sexual encounter, and had ended up shattered in a pile upon the floor. "Perhaps tidy up some of the mess…"

Caius only pulls Aro's body up closer to him, hand clasped over the bare of his back, while the other cups his cheek, pressing his lips to the base of Aro's throat, kissing at the trail of purples and reds he'd personally left the previous night. He makes a hum of agreement to his suggestion, but neither of them shows signs of getting up any time soon.

For now, they still had the rest of the morning to enjoy.


	31. Carlisle-Aro: Reunion

_You guys didn't think I forgot about you Carlisle/Aro shippers, did you?_

* * *

Their reunion is only a short three-hundred years late. It's a private affair that happens in secrecy, the time Aro comes for a long-awaited visit—showing up in the middle of a rainy day, waiting for in at his work of all places, finding him amongst the sick and injured, with his long hair held in a ponytail, in an all-black suit that looks far too expensive to not stick out.

"You haven't changed one bit."

"Your hair is shorter." Aro smiles.

They fuck in his office inevitably, against the papered examination table—Aro's back to the cold metal bed, pants shoved around his ankles with Carlisle in between his thighs, palms to his pale hips as he bucks against him.

Aro makes a high-pitched whine that catches in the back of his throat, and suddenly Carlisle can't possibly move fast enough. The need for him so strong and real it makes every fibre of his being ache.

"I missed you," Aro breathes, "So much. _So much,_ I _— Carlisle…_ "

The silver-tongued vampire can barely formulate his words, his mind completely and utterly overwhelmed by Carlisle inside him.

"I know." Carlisle groans, cupping his face in his hand, leaning forwards to press his lips against Aro's open, panting mouth. " _I know._ "


	32. Aro-Caius: BONUS CHEESY MUSH

_THIRTY-TWO FICS INSTEAD OF THIRTY-ONE?! I'VE FOOLED YOU ALL!_

 _Anyway, since people have continuously asked me to write this literally since I started posting Aro/Caius fanfiction, here's some SUPER CHEESE. (I'm not joking this is really sappy and cheesy)_

* * *

When the bickering and fighting, and the quick meaningless little fuck sessions are no longer enough, there's nothing but the sickly sinking feeling of doubt that weighs him down. The dreaded, churning sickness that knots in his stomach with the daunting thought that perhaps Caius doesn't love him nearly as much as he loves Caius.

It comes out in the form of tears, panicked, hot and fast, when Caius refuses to listen to anything but the raw desperation in his voice as he whispers, "I don't know what I am to you anymore."

His response doesn't come in a snarky remark, or even Caius walking away from him entirely. Instead he kisses him, not quick or rushed, but softly, walking them back and stripping Aro's clothing from him piece by piece until the backs of Aro's legs are pressed against the bedside. Caius sets him down gently, leaning in to whisper, "Lie back." And Aro hesitantly complies.

Caius takes a moment to quickly rid himself of his own clothes, then joins Aro upon the bed above him.

He kisses a trail over every inch of his body; as if he is simply a masterpiece that absolutely must be worshiped. He kisses his ankles and calves, deliberately avoiding the heat between his thighs as he makes his way up the rest of his body. Aro squirms slightly at the cool breath of Caius rolls over his chest, being slightly ticklish, but fights to control himself, determined to see how this all will play out.

Caius's mouth moves to his wrist, planting feather-light kisses up Aro's arm and across his shoulder—to his collarbone and neck.

The last one is one that he presses to Aro's plush trembling lips. One that isn't forced or sloppy. There is no hint of biting or of blood. Just deeply and tenderly, giving Aro exactly what he needs in this very moment.

Aro parts his thighs eagerly when Caius's grasp moves to his hips. His fingers trace just over his skin, as though he might break him, but easily sets a steady rhythm as his fingers dwell inside of him, and his thumb strokes over the delicate sensitivity of his clit.

All the while his free hand remains tangled in the tresses of Aro's long black hair, the texture sleek as strands fall between his fingers like silk. In the midst of heavy breathing, Caius whispers against Aro's throat. "How could you possibly think I do not love you?"

Every thought, every movement is filled with love—Caius's love—for _him_. A realization on Aro's part that has him suddenly feeling like he's going to cry again.

Fortunately he holds himself together long enough to feel when Caius positions himself and slides into him, slowly, until he has filled him to the hilt. Aro sighs, his eyelashes fluttering, and wraps his legs around Caius's waist as they begin to move.

The room is quiet, save for the soft sighs and shallow breathing that escape the couple as they move in a perfect sync. Even then they are barely audible to even each other.

Caius retains non-breaking eye contact, his usually wild eyes nothing but gentle garnet as they watch one another, the impending sense of orgasm wanting to claw out screams from their throats, but only shallow and quiet moans come out. Each roll of their hips brought them closer and closer, moving as a single entity, as if their souls were lay barren to the other.

It is Caius that comes first; to Aro's surprise, his chest heaving as he moans and gasps where Aro holds him to the crevice of his neck. Through the chaos, Caius's fingers are still able to get him off, and within second Aro is crying out his own release to the feeling of Caius as he kisses his throat.

For what could've easily been forever; they lay in each other's hold, trembling and shaking, yet as confident as ever of the love and devotion each held for one another.

* * *

 _Boom. I hope y'all have enjoyed this series, and for sticking by it for an entire month, because I'm never gonna write smut again I am done! I'm free!_

 _Thanks for reading! X_


End file.
